Story Time
by NinaKnows
Summary: Robb wants to quit archery practice, so Theon makes up a story to prevent that. Eventually leads to deep conversations that Theon despises.


Theon had to suppress a chuckle as he watched the boy fail to hit the target a fourth time.

Robb stomped his foot and threw the bow onto the ground.

"I'll never hit it!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Theon said. "It took me a while to master, too."

"Really?"

"No." Theon laughed. "Now pick up your bow, and try again."

Robb growled and crossed his arms. "No! I'm done! Why do I even have to learn this?"

"You are to be the future Lord of Winterfell," Theon answered. "You must know how to use a—"

"But I know how to use a _sword_ just fine," Robb interrupted.

The kraken sighed. "Ever heard the story of Eldrick the Swordsman?"

Robb shook his head.

"Well," Theon continued, "Eldrick was one of the most skilled knights who'd ever lived. He could defeat huge groups of men at one time with his great sword—"

"Name?" Robb asked suddenly.

"I don't…what?"

"His sword. What did he name it?" Theon hardly saw the reason behind interrupting his story to ask of such an irrelevant detail. "All the best swords have names."

Theon groaned. "Oh, I don't know! I think…Firebreather or something. But that's not importa—"

"Like a dragon!" Robb exclaimed. The boy's wild fascination with such creatures gnawed at his patience. All of the dragons were extinct. Gone. Never to return. Theon had no time for dead monsters. But if it helped him in keeping the young wolf's attention…

"Yes, like a damn dragon. May I finish?"

Robb nodded and sat down in the grass beside his bow.

"Anyway, during Eldrick's last battle, one of his enemies took the sword from his hands while he wasn't looking. Eldrick searched around for another one on the ground, but all he could find was a bow and arrow."

Robb gasped. "Did he grab it?"

"Well," Theon began with one of his signature smirks, "He took it, yes. But he didn't know how to use it, little wolf. He tried to hit his target, but he missed."

"But he got his sword back, right?" Robb asked hopefully. "And then he killed the man who took it?"

Theon rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot. The man sliced him open like a piece of meat. This isn't a damn fairy tale."

Robb's eyes grew wide with fear like he genuinely didn't expect anything different from a happy ending. _No doubt Lady Stark's fault._ Theon felt a twinge of pity—not guilt, never that—as he watched the boy grow anxious.

"Theon, you _have_ to teach me!" The young wolf gathered his bow and arrows, wailing them around in the air frantically as he cried out. "I can't be like Eldrick! I have to hit the target! I can't die, Theon! I just ca—"

Before he could continue his fit, one hand was holding his arms together while the other was being pressed over his mouth.

"Shut up, little wolf!" Theon's eyes held a hint of panic as he scanned around for eavesdroppers. He didn't want to imagine what kind of punishment he'd receive if he was caught spewing lies to the Prince of Winterfell again. Lady Stark still hadn't forgiven him for any of the previous ones. "Be quiet before you get me in trouble."

In an instant, Robb dropped the bow and arrows and ceased his fight against Theon's hold. He gave a short nod and looked slightly embarrassed as the other boy let go of him. "I'm sorry. I just—"

"You're not going to die, Robb." Theon sighed as he picked up the equipment that the young wolf had once again failed to keep ahold of. He handed them back as he quickly thought of another half-hearted lie that would hopefully keep Robb from throwing another tantrum. "Eldrick was stupid. You're not. You'll live forever."

Robb smiled but shook his head. "No. Everyone will die someday. Father made sure I knew the truth about that."

 _Mine didn't_ , Theon thought. _Not soon enough._ He thought about the day his brothers were killed during his father's rebellion. Killed by Eddard Stark's men, he was told. Before that day, Theon _did_ think some people could live forever. Rodrik and Maron, to be exact.

"Well," Theon began. "You'll live for a long time." He didn't understand _why_ he was trying to ease Robb's worries about the matter. It's not like he /cared/. He just had to. Besides, he'd risk being in trouble if he didn't put an end to a problem he started, right? "Longer than your father. Longer than your mother." He smirked. "You'll be the Wolf That Lived."

"Longer than you?" Robb asked.

Theon frowned. Robb had a knack for asking questions that held no satisfying answers. _Wouldn't be hard,_ he thought. _Considering that my father's actions could decide my fate at any moment._ Just thinking of it made him shudder.

"Let's hope."

As Theon expected, the young wolf didn't seem to like that response. _Should've just said "yes" and been done with it._

"I don't hope for that."

Well _that_ took him by surprise. "What?"

Robb furrowed his brows as he tried to explain. "I…don't want you to die before me. I wouldn't like that. Not at all."

Theon watched him in disbelief. He felt dizzy.

"Besides," Robb continued. "You're the smartest person I know! You'd find your way out of anything! You'll live longer…and that's okay. I want you to."

Robb was smiling as if he wanted to hug Theon, and it was making him ill. All of this was too much. He was tired of this whole conversation and every turn it was taking. It _had_ to end.

"Well," he started. "Let's just hope you learn how to shoot an arrow before then, idiot."

The young wolf laughed. "Aye."

* * *

"You're a lost cause," Theon joked as Robb stomped past him with his bow and a few broken arrows in his hand.

"Piss off, Greyjoy!"

Theon gasped dramatically. "Shall I tell your mum about your poor language?"

"You have room to talk!" Robb shouted as he slammed his bedchamber door shut.

Theon laughed as he walked off toward his own room. On his way there, he thought about his discussion with the boy earlier that day. _I don't want you to die before me._ (You'll regret that.) _You're the smartest person I know!_ (You're an idiot.) _You'll live longer and that's okay._ (It's not.) _I_ _want you to._ (You won't.)

He sighed and shook his head. _Oh, little wolf,_ he thought as he entered his bedchamber and closed the door. _You really_ are _a lost cause._


End file.
